Illusions
by RainbowDays
Summary: Arranged marriages are not exactly uncommon, and a young Florentine woman learns that sacrifices must be made for the good of the whole. Even if everything is against her will. Rated M for language, violence and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1 - Proposals

**Illusions**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Proposals**_

"Ezio! Ezio come, I have great news!" Maria Auditore called as she strolled into the Palazzo Auditore, her arms outstretched to embrace her son.

"What is it mother?" he asked, an inquisitive smile on his face. Maria grasped her son's forearms excitedly.

"The deal has been finalized; you are getting married, _mio figlio_!" Maria squealed excitedly.

Ezio's eyes stretched as wide as saucers. "_What? _Mother, what are you talking about?"

"Your father and one of his partners- Stefano Maselli - they have made a deal to strengthen the company. He has a daughter, you see, a daughter your age. They decided it would be best-"

"Best for who? Father? For this Stefano? Mother, I am-"

"At the marriage age! Ezio-"

Ezio gently pushed his mother away, placing one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his temple. "How long have you been concocting this plan?" he questioned.

Maria pursed her lips. "It was an idea the girl's father had many years ago."

It took Ezio a second to process what he was being told. It's not as if this was unheard of, since many noble families had daughters and sons shipped off for marriage. Yet Ezio could not see himself married to someone he did not even know, and someone he may even grow to hate. He couldn't see himself trapped in a loveless union that way, and moreover, what about Christina? Did his mother think that he could just forget everything about her?

"Why _me_, mother? Why not Federico? He is older than I am!" he said spitefully.

"Watch your tone, _mio figlio._" Maria scolded, clearing her throat before beginning again. "Your brother seems to have made other arrangements. Besides that, you and Stefano's daughter are the same age. You will like her, I am sure of it. She's very intelligent and beautiful."

Ezio stuttered, rubbing at his temples and trying to work his way through his situation. "I…" he ran his hands over his face. "I need to think."

And with that, he exited the _Palazzo Auditore _and took a walk.

A _long_ walk. One that consisted of mostly rooftops.

He wandered for a good two hours, perusing the wide flat roofs of bathed in mid-afternoon sunshine until his muscles ached faintly and the sun had begun its descent into the horizon. As he grew tired, Ezio found a suitable place to sit at the base of a church tower and pulled his knees up to his chest.

Could he do it? It would please his father surely, not only will he see his son married but his business would take off like a firework. No doubt the wedding would be the 'social highlight of the season' as his mother would say. It was a win-win for both Giovanni and Maria. But could he even consent to marry a woman he had never met? She could be as ugly as dog, have the body of a pig and smell like one too. Worse still, she could be the dullest human being to ever walk the earth. Ezio couldn't bear to think of the latter.

"I knew you would react like that." A familiar voice called from his left. Federico Auditore nimbly walked across to the slate roof to sit shoulder to shoulder with his younger brother. "I told Mother to wait a little while and let me speak to you, but she's very excited over the whole affair."

Ezio glared at his brother. "You knew as well? _Fantastico, _who else knew, the fucking Pope?"

Federico laughed, but Ezio remained stoic as he tried to reign in his temper. "You need to agree to this, _fratello, _for the family. Also, I do not think you'll regret it. She is a very interesting girl."

"I don't know about this, Federico. I haven't even met her. What if-"

"You're meeting her tomorrow, actually. So, since it's getting late, we better be going. Come on." Federico stood, offering his arm to Ezio to help him up. The brothers stood, but Ezio turned away and dashed to a near-by rooftop. "Where the hell are you going Ezio?"

Ezio smiled. "Enjoying what could be my last night of freedom!" he turned, swiftly dashing away from his brother and dropping to the streets below.

Federico scoffed, knowing exactly where his little brother was headed.

…

Cristina slept beside him, but Ezio laid awake in anticipated restlessness. He couldn't fathom how anyone but Christina could hold a fragment of his heart, and how he would soon have to leave her. One thing he couldn't do was be unfaithful, whether in a loving relationship or not, but now he had to decide who he was going to devote himself to.

Ezio rolled over to face his sleeping lover, suddenly realising that this impending union could be the end of his life as he knew it. Domesticity beckoned, and he was utterly terrified of what it would entail. Utter and complete boredom. Nothing but waking, eating, pissing, working, sleeping, a never ending cycle of meaningless tasks and conversations and meetings and work days. Ezio shuddered. Could he submit to please his parents?

He decided that he'd had more than enough time in Cristina's slumbering company, and quietly rose from the bed, pulled on his clothing and stealthily climbed through her open window. Ezio took a deep breath in, drawing the crisp night air into his lungs. His mother would not be happy about this little visit, and neither would his father. He took his time making his way back to his _palazzo._

...

It seemed as if as soon as Ezio's head hit the pillow, his mother was bursting into his room fussing over today's events. Today, like Federico had said, was the day he would meet his _fidanzata. _After his mother left, he dressed. He kept it simple, a plain white shirt and waistcoat with his favourite worn boots and plain brown trousers. Hardly a outfit to meet your future bride, but it wasn't like he was interested in the subject anyway. Plus, he was still completely undecided on the whole ordeal.

He came to the courtyard to see his mother and father stood in the centre, their backs facing him. Across from Giovanni, he saw a man- the tallest man he had ever seen in his entire life. He looked as if he was touching seven feet tall and even that in itself seemed like an understatement. He wore what most noblemen would wear; a long robe woven with intricate patterns of gold and red. There wasn't much else to say about him- other than his eyes were the deepest brown possible and his hair was as grey as ash. There was not a single feature about him that was defining besides his height. Ezio cleared his throat.

Maria turned first and tutted under her breath. "Ezio, I told you to make an effort. You look the same as you do most of the time!" She approached her son and straightened his waistcoat.

"Ezio, this is Stefano Maselli, the bride's father." Giovanni said, gesturing to the giant of a man before him.

"_Molto onorato, signore_ Maselli." Ezio shook Stefano's hand firmly, bowing slightly as he did.

"_L'onore è mio, _Ezio," Stefano looked as if he couldn't wait for this whole affair to be over. "My daughter should be here any minute now." He smiled awkwardly. Giovanni opened his mouth to somehow diffuse the tension as a small carriage appeared just outside of the courtyard. Ezio suddenly became nervous.

But as Stefano's daughter stepped out of the carriage, his mouth went as dry as the desert.

She stood proud, her back straight, her hair untamed and curling wildly around her, helping another young girl out of the carriage. Stefano's daughter had a soft, heart-shaped face with rounded cheekbones and chin. Her almond shaped eyes were a different and fascinating matter entirely. One eye- the right, he saw- was a deep brown, so dark that he could not distinguish her iris from her pupil. The left however, was the colour of fresh moss, and her eyebrows were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the slight curve of her eye. A button nose sat atop plump lips, and great masses of brown hair, thick and almost terrifyingly aggressively curly, spilled out around her face right down to the very bottom of her back. The soft features of the girl's face were merely a reflection of her entire body structure, and everything—from short stature to her stocky form— was exuding confidence.

"_Signore _Ezio, these are my daughters, Eloisa and Freyja Maselli." Stefano said, half-proudly.

The girls kept their eyes on the floor. The youngest seemed to be only around three years old, and she was shaking like a leaf. The eldest however, was completely unphased and seemingly bored out of her mind.

The youngest lifted her eyes and curtseyed politely. "This is Eloisa," Stefano gestured to the youngest girl. "And this is Freyja." The eldest did not make one move.

And, at long last, Freyja lifted her strange eyes to meet Ezio's. He bowed slightly, gently grasping her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles

Freyja smiled politely. "Lovely to meet you, _signore_ Ezio."

"And the same to you, _bella donna_." He smirked.

...

Freyja was, simply put, almost catatonically bored. She had to let Ezio speak, since it was polite, and he was droning on and on and on. She sorely hoped this was not how he was in everyday life. Christ, she'd hang herself within a week. She shivered inwardly as he tightened the hold he had on arm.

She couldn't quite obviously deny that he was handsome and relatively intelligent from whatever he was droning on about, yet Freyja felt a sense of arrogance in him. And that was something she just could not tolerate. There was a fine line between confidence and arrogance.

Ezio was talking and talking about some feud he had with a Pazzi person or something like that. Freyja fidgeted with her uncomfortable dress, a simple dark green gown stitched with silver thread thread. With all of her might she tried to look interested and thanked God she'd had the sense to leave her hair alone and not put it into a headache-inducing style like her step-mother insisted. Ezio's conversation would've intensified it tenfold.

"So then the _codardo _thinks he can beat me in a fight, which he will not let me prove," he smirked, chuckling to himself. Freyja tried to smile. "You're not interested in anything I am saying, are you, _bella donna_?"

Freyja turned to see her father with Giovanni and her stepmother with Maria. She swallowed back a lump of guilt. "No, I am. Please, go on." she said, forcing a polite smile.

Ezio eyed her intently. "I know what you're doing."

"What _am_ I doing, _signore_?"

He laughed. "You don't have to pretend you're interested, _bella donna. _Why don't we change the subject?"

Freyja gathered her hopes, praying her boredom was at its end. "To what, exactly?"

"I don't know. Why don't we start from the beginning? Birthdays, full names, hobbies, things like that."

Freyja felt a tingle in her stomach as she smiled. _Well, at least he's vaguely thoughtful. _

Ezio turned his head to face her, keeping their pace slow and gentle. "So, Freyja Maselli, when is your birthday?." He said, placing a gentle finger under her chin to meet their gazes. Her strange eyes were certainly interesting.

"I was born on the 27th of May, 1460 in England. My mother was Swedish and my father, as you know is Italian."

"Is that why you have such a unique name?" he questioned, slightly riveted by the idea of knowing her story, while also hoping his efforts to impress were not wasted.

Freyja almost giggled. "You could say that. My mother grew up with the legends of Scandinavian gods and goddesses. I was named after the goddess of beauty and war."

"Wow, foreign _and_ beautiful. I like it." Ezio smirked.

Freyja scoffed. "I bet you say that to all of your ladies." She turned her head once more to the afternoon sun in the west and their parents just a few feet behind.

"Not the foreign part." he smirked. Freyja blushed red, hoping her disappointment didn't show. For all the good she'd glimpsed at, it seemed the bad would rule over him.

She sighed faintly as Ezio beckoned her to continue. "My middle name is Giulietta, and I-"

"Freyja, _mia figlia_, it is time for us to leave!" Stefano interrupted. Beside her, she heard Ezio huff quietly. Whether from frustration or relief she could not tell. Freyja turned to face her new _fidanzata _with a polite smile once more as her father drew closer to the pair. She curtseyed as Ezio feathered a kiss across her knuckles once more.

"It was lovely spending time with you, _signore _Ezio."

"And you, _bella donna." _

* * *

**Translations:**

_**Mio Figlio = **__My son_

_**Mia Figlia = **__My daughter_

_**Fidanzata = **__Fiancée_

_**Splendido = **__Splendid_

_**Molto onorato =**_ _A pleasure to meet you_

_**Signore = **__Sir_

_**L'onore è mio = **__The honour/pleasure is mine_

_**Fratello = **__Brother_

**AN: **Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Illusions! This has been sitting in the dark corners of my computer for a long while and I decided to dust it off and let it run rampant in the fanfiction world. Reviews are, as always, much appreciated!

~R


	2. Chapter 2 - Apples

**Illusions**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Apples**_

"So you like her then?" Federico questioned as he took a large bite out of a crusty piece of bread. The two brothers had taken residence on the roof of a building not far from their palazzo, wanting to escape the awful interrogation Ezio had received from his mother about his chaperoned date.

"I don't know what to think." Ezio said, running his hand through his hair. "She was very quiet."

Federico laughed. "Are you sure you left her enough room to speak, _fratello_?" Federico playfully pushed his brother's shoulder as they both laughed.

Ezio yanked the piece of bread from his brothers hand and demolished it in one mouthful, but as he swallowed a shadow on the roof caught his eye. "What was that?" he said, his eyes fixed on the shadow, stood as still as a statue, on the rooftop.

Federico squinted, trying to pinpoint what exactly Ezio was talking about. "What are you looking at?"

Ezio grabbed his brothers chin, his eyes never leaving the shadow, and directed his brothers gaze towards it. "That."

Suddenly the figure shifted quickly, reducing itself to a dark blur as it ran towards an unsuspecting guard. The figure launched itself onto the guard, slamming his face into the tiles and driving a blade into his neck.

Then, it turned towards the brothers.

Ezio felt a shiver trickle down his spine like a drop of ice water.

From what Ezio could see in the dim light of the moon, the figure was clad in dark robes. They were simple and durable, and there were strips of metal and leather armour in various places around it. All but the figures' eyes were covered in clothing and for a split second, Ezio could've sworn he saw their colour beyond the reflection of the light.

The figure placed on foot forward and then calmly stepped from the edge of the roof and fell out of sight.

…

Sleep did not come easily that night. He briefly considered visiting Cristina to calm whatever was running rampage in his head, but he felt that he owed something to his mother and his new _fidanzata. _But he still yearned for her, and it was killing him not to give in to his desires. He tossed and he turned, grumbling as the usual solace he found in his bed could not be found. Surely, it must be near dawn. It wouldn't harm anyone if he went for a walk.

With that thought in his mind he dressed quickly, not even bothering to don a waistcoat or shave the stubble appearing evenly across his cheeks and jaw.

He tried to shake it off the feeling, taking a large lungful of the crisp morning air and landing nimbly on his feet. It was quiet, as was expected from the time of day, but in the dim light of the absent sun, people were already milling around and chatting excitedly. Stalls were already set up in anticipation of the crowds, hoping to make good money this fine day.

A loud familiar voice pulled his attention from his thoughts to a small market stall covered with every fruit imaginable. A young woman stood with her back to Ezio, her basket full of other market goods, shouting at the stall owner and immediately, he knew who she was. Mainly due to the fact her hair was twice as large and twice as curly as yesterday.

"You call this a fair price? What, are there diamonds in the cores of these apples?" she spat, her usual fair voice taking on a rough tone. The stall owner was terrified, shrugging his shoulders while looking on with a baffled expression. Ezio was no different, as the woman stood before him was not the woman he had met yesterday.. "If you want business _compagno_, then you'd better lower these damn prices. No one will pay 50 florins for five apples! I could hire courtesans for less!"

Ezio clamped his hand over his mouth as he choked back a snigger. It wasn't quick enough though, as Freyja turned as she heard him, her eyes widening with surprise. "_Signore_ Ezio!" she stuttered. "W-what a pleasure it is to see you." Her cheeks flushed with colour as she dipped her head low, suddenly afraid of what he may think.

Ezio cleared his throat, smiling widely."Allow me, _bella donna_," he chuckled and leisurely strolled up to the stall holder. "Would you mind lowering the price for the _signorina_?" he gave a cocky wink.

The stall owner grumbled under his breath, fanning out of large moustache as he did. He slowly loaded the apples into the young lady's basket and accepted no less than twenty florins. Freyja couldn't bring herself to meet Ezio's gaze. "_Grazie mille_." she said sarcastically to the stall owner under her breath.

Ezio watched her hips sway as she walked from him, pushing past the crowd to catch up. "Not even a thank you for me, _signorina_?"

The woman laughed sarcastically. "For embarrassing me? No, I think I'm alright."

Ezio sucked in a breath. "I didn't embarrass you. What are you talking about?"

"I didn't need your help. Nor your damned chivalry. I don't want people to handle things for me like that." She walked faster, desperate to get away from him, now worried the impact of her behaviour would greatly effect the future of their relationship. _Christ, what would he think of a woman like me? Men like their woman quiet as mouses. If only I was, perhaps things could've been different._

"I was only-"

Freyja stopped abruptly, unable to control her temper, causing Ezio to almost slam his chest into her nose. She stared at him directly in the eyes with the anger of a raging bull. "Well next time, don't."

She turned again, her long, her obscenely curly brown hair swinging as she went, and hurried down the street leaving Ezio dumbstruck in the crowds."Freyja! I need to to help me pick my jaw up from the ground!"

"_Fottiti!_" she called over her shoulder.

Ezio felt a tingle in his chest and a smile grow on his face. Now this was a refreshing change. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he shouted back, but she never even acknowledged he had even spoken.

He should've been angry at the her for being so impolite to him, yet he saw a completely new and exciting side to his _fidanzata_ which made the prospect of marriage marginally less daunting. But then, he realised that perhaps he should not have seen that side of her.

…

A knock on the door broke Ezio from his trance. Idly, he had been scribbling nothings on a page of his journal when his father came to talk. "Come in." Ezio said, his eyes still transfixed on the messy handwriting as his father entered his bedroom.

"Can we speak, _mio figlio_?" Giovanni asked, closing the door behind him. Ezio placed his quill down and turned in his seat to face his father. "I know you are not happy with this proposal, and you can say no if you really wish, but I implore you to consider what that may cost, Ezio."

Something stirred inside of Ezio. A bloom of guilt and sadness overtook him. "Father, I-"

"I know it is sudden and forced but I assure you, you will have everything. A large _palazzo_, a stable job, a beautiful wife. Just think of the possibilities you could have." Giovanni clasped his hands together and smiled sadly at his son. "Stefano plays a large part in my business Ezio, and he will be shamed if we turn down-"

"But father I-"

"Ezio, please think hard on this. I need you to make the right decision. You will see her again tomorrow, and I expect you give her your full attention."

Ezio looked down at his hands on his knees, the guilt eating him up inside. I can at least try to make it work. "I will father."

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_Fidanzata_ **= Fiancée

**_Compagno_ **= Mate/friend

**_Bella donna_** = Beautiful woman

**_Signorina_** = Miss/Lady/Madame

_**Grazie mille** _= A thousand thanks

**_Fottiti_ **= Go fuck yourself


	3. Chapter 3 - Outings

I am a terrible person. So sorry! I've been super busy and I have no idea where my beta is, since she given me utter radio silence for a whole month. So this chapter is un beta'd.

* * *

**Illusions**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Outings**_

Once again she kept her eyes on the floor as she stepped fluidly from the carriage, her father helping her with a gentle hand. She looked just as pretty as last he saw her - her hair still free of restraint and curling wildly around her - yet she lacked the fire she had when they met at the market. It displeased Ezio slightly.

Ezio bowed slightly and shook Stefano's hand with a firm grip. They exchanged no words, and as soon as their hands broke contact, Stefano quickly moved on to speak with Giovanni, who was standing slightly behind Ezio.

Freyja curtseyed politely in front of Ezio, as she had been taught to do to any man, whilst he gently took her hand and laid a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. She still would not raise her strange eyes to meet his.

"Can you ride, _bella_?" said Ezio quietly, placing a finger under her chin to make her look at him. She did, eventually, but her eyes were filled with unsurety.

"I can, _signore_ Ezio." she answered.

Ezio lead her to a small stable behind the Palazzo Auditore. "Perfect." he grinned, before speaking quietly to a stable hand at the side of him.

Two perfectly groomed mares stood before her. One was a dark chestnut brown, impatiently tapping her hoof on the ground as Freyja approached. She let the mare sniff at the back of her hand before laying it gently on the horses' nose. The other mare, golden haired with huge brown eyes and the longest eyelashes imaginable, nudged at Freyja's side, jealous of the attention her stable mate was getting. She stroked the beasts' noses and smiled to herself as Ezio turned back to her.

"They like you."

"I like them," She laughed. "Which one will I be riding?"

"Gina." he said proudly, patting the chestnut mare's neck. "She's the best behaved."

Freyja noticed the hefty saddle bags on each horse. "Saddle bags? Ezio, what are we doing today?"

A smile tickled the corners of his mouth. "You'll see, soon." he gestured to the saddle. "May I help you, _signorina_?"

An uncomfortable twinge blossomed in the pit of her stomach. Freyja tried to maintain a polite expression, but as she nodded and Ezio placed gentle hands around her waist, she knew her façade had slipped ever so slightly. Her body tensed as he deftly lifted her from the ground and into the saddle, and she watched his face slip into confusion.

She withheld a grimace. "Are we to be alone on this ride? "

He chuckled quietly as he lifted himself into the saddle of the gold mare. "Yes, _bella._ I feel it's more… _tranquillo_, no?"

She had mixed feelings about this. This whole thing, not just the lone ride. Perhaps, with no one to watch, she might see who he really is.

"Ezio, please, call me Freyja." she said quietly, adjusting herself slightly in the saddle.

"Why call something so beautiful by any other name?"

Then a sickness set in. Freyja began to fear for her own sanity if she allowed this engagement to go any further. Is beauty the only thing he sees? _What if he tires of me? One day, when I am old, will he leave me for someone younger, more beautiful?_

This time, she did not even try to hide her distaste. "I thank you for the compliment, Ezio, but I do have a name. I would prefer if you use it." she said with an undertone of venom. Freyja gently nudged her heels into her horse and it set off into a slow trot. Ezio followed behind.

"There she is!" He said happily.

"_Scusi_?"

"The woman I met at the market. I think I just saw her." He pulled up to the side of Freyja, gently leading the two through the winding streets of Florence.

WIth pursed lips, Freyja turned her gaze away from him. "Where are we going?"

"Just outside of Florence."

"Why?"

…

He picked the best spot he saw, the top of one of the many rolling hills just outside Florence. The ground was flat and covered in grass and flowers, and the sun was still ablaze high in the sky. The shadow of the walls of Florence was quite far behind them.

Ezio swung his leg over the saddle, jumped down and tied the horses reins to a nearby tree. Then, he turned to help Freyja down from her mare, but found her already with both feet on the ground, walking towards the tree to tie the horse down.

"Now, will you tell me what is in these bags?"

Smirking, Ezio reached into a bag and pulled out a large woven blanket. Freyja rolled her eyes. "A picnic, Ezio? Could you not at least try?"

He laughed along with her, opening the blanket and laying it down in front of him. Freyja curiously opened the other bags, which contained some salted meats, cheeses, a loaf of bread, grapes, tomatoes, olives, all wrapped in individual cloths. She couldn't help but admire his attention to detail.

Freyja and Ezio took the food from the saddlebags to the blanket, after which Freyja seated herself, her legs stretched out before her and her arms behind her back to admire the view before it. It really was a lovely day. Marginally less lovely with the company beside her.

Ezio had gone back to the horses, opening one last bag and bringing the contents back to where Freyja was seated. A bottle of wine and two goblets.

…

"You never told me of your interests when we first met, Freyja."

She recalled his question vaguely. "I doubt you'll want to know." She said, her cheeks flushing red as her head bowed.

"No, I want to. Really." he said, turning his body slightly to face her. He reached over to grab a grape and pop it into his mouth.

What could she say without boring him? Like she much cared about that, but her father however did not want this engagement to fail. "I enjoy foreign language." she said simply.

Ezio smiled, glad to finally get a response from her, however small. "How many do you know?"

Taking a small sip from her goblet, she replied, "Five, at the moment."

Ezio almost spat out his drink. "Five?"

"Yes, five. English, Italian, French, Spanish and Swedish."

Suddenly, Ezio's eyes brightened and something stirred in his stomach. She really was full of surprises, and intelligence and beauty and fire. Perhaps he really had struck the jackpot.

* * *

_**Translations:**  
_

_**Bella = Beautiful**_

_**Signore/signorina = sir/miss**_

_**Tranguillo = peaceful/tranquil**_

_**Scusi = excuse me**_

**The rest of this little 'date' will be up as soon as I can get my shit together and possibly find a new beta. Review!**


End file.
